


Dating in the Dark

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Shadowhunter and the Nerd [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alderlewis - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess their ship name is Alderlewis, its all over tumblr, this is months before season one starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Simon really shouldn’t be surprised that his two best friends signed him up for that tacky, Dating in the Dark show. He really should think about getting new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Victor/Simon fic which I hope you guys enjoy

_August 2016_

Simon sat on the floor of his bedroom with a pillow clutched to his chest, as he was finishing the first season of Outlander. Maureen had gotten him addicted to the show. It also didn’t help that the two main characters were absolutely gorgeous. Maureen and Clary were on his bed whispering amongst them.

“Hey Simon is blue still your favorite color?” asked Maureen.

Simon frowned. “Huh?” he mumbled out. His eyes were fixated on the screen before him.

“Is blue still your favorite color?” repeated Clary.

“Yeah,” Simon answered absently. Jamie was currently breaking Simon’s heart. How he hated Black Jack Randall for breaking the poor Scottish warrior.

Unbeknownst to the nerd, his two best friends were currently signing him up for that tacky, Dating in the Dark reality show. Maureen’s father was working with one of the producers and he agreed to help Simon get onto the show. Maureen and Clary had told him that Simon was ok with it.

Simon’s eyes watered when he saw Claire giving into the darkness and got Jamie to open up to her. “I hate you for letting me go into this blind,” whimpered out Simon.

Maureen winced. That was a shitty thing to do. But, if she had to suffer when the episode aired live so did Simon. “If I had to suffer when that episode aired so do you,” said the curly haired girl.

“Focus,” whispered Clary as she got the laptop away from her friend and placed it onto her lap.

“That picture I took of you with your arms behind your head is still your favorite picture right?” asked Clary. Simon had been working out and it showed on his arms. Luckily you couldn’t see her in the picture.

“Seriously, guys?” he growled out annoyed. “I’m trying to see the finale. I need to see how this ends. I think she might be pregnant. She’s been throwing up in the last two episodes.”

“You’ll love us after this,” sing-songed Clary as she typed. Maureen smirked.

Simon huffed. Annoyed. “Why is that?” he inquired.

“We’re signing you up for Dating in the Dark. My dad is working with one of the producers. You’re a shoo-in to get in,” said Maureen.

Simon blinked. His eye widened as he grabbed the remote and paused the episode. He won’t miss a single thing!

He appeared in front of them startling them both. _Good they deserve it_ , thought Simon.

“Jesus! Is there something in your blood you’re not telling us? Barry Allen,” gasped out Maureen as she grabbed onto her chest.

“We’re going to help you find your Iris West,” Clary giggled.

Simon’s left eye twitched. He lunged at them well mostly at Clary as he tried to get the laptop away from her. Maureen quickly intercepted him, surprising them all with her strength. Simon grunted in surprise. Clary cheered Maureen on.

“Keep him busy,” Clary yelled out. She yelped when his hand landed on top of hers when she was about to click onto the orientation bar. The red head crawled back onto the headboard of the bed trying to get the laptop away from him.

Maureen huffed. “I’m sorry Simon,” she said.

Before Simon could process what she said. He received a punch on his stomach. He wheezed as he got the air knocked out of him, his legs wobbling as he fell on his knees clutching onto his stomach.

Clary winced. “Ouch,” she said. “That was a good punch though.”

“Traitor,” wheezed out Simon.

Maureen looked at the poor nerd in sympathy. She patted his head. “We’re doing this for your own good,” she said as she gently pushed him away. She rolled her eyes when Simon fell backwards onto the floor with a soft thud. He was so dramatic.

Clary took her eyes off of the screen as she clicked send. She whooped. “It’s sent,” she yelled.

Maureen screamed as she bounced on the bed. Clary hopped off the bed with the laptop in her hands, Maureen joined her. The red head sat on the floor with Maureen beside her. Simon grumbled as he joined them still rubbing his assaulted stomach.

“Did it have to be a dating site slash reality show?” Simon sighs, as he laid his head on Maureen’s shoulder.

“It was this or us taking you to a sketchy club, so I think you’re lucky,” said Clary.

“Besides my father will make sure you won’t get anyone crazy,” said Maureen.

“I hate you guys,” growled out Simon.

“We love you too,” the girls said in union.

 

\---------

 

_Three weeks later_

 

It’s literally speed dating, but not really.

They make you answer these ridiculous questionnaires about yourself and you upload a picture, then the computer or the producers he wasn’t really paying attention match you up with your supposed soul mate. You meet the supposed serial killer in a dark room, you can’t see them and they can’t see you. You get to know each other and form bonds in total darkness. He was just doing this so he can shut Clary and Maureen up.

“Simon, you only have a time limit of an hour. You’re not allowed to exchange any personal information such as cell phone numbers or emails, and most importantly, you’re not allowed to have any type of sexual intercourse,” the sharp producer dude said in a robotic voice.

Simon blushed. He just wanted the floor to swallow him whole. How he hated his two best friends. The poor nerd gives a small nod.

It seems to satisfy the producer as he opens the door in front of them and shoves the embarrassed nerd into a dark room. Simon jumped, as the door behind him was slammed shut.

Simon gulped as he stepped into the dark room, pitch black, he couldn’t see. He couldn’t see in front of him, he couldn’t even see his feet or anything in front of him. Someone must have missed a spot when they mopped because Simon stepped on something slippery, which caused him to lose his footing.

A gasped escaped his mouth, he closed his eyes as he prepared himself to hit the floor but he never did. He felt strong arms encircle his waist, the nerd yelped as he placed his hands on a very muscled chest, a very manly chest. Wait.

“Whoa, take it easy mate,” the voice was strong, but also gentle.

Simon relaxes as he’s placed gently back on his feet, his hands still on the well defined chest.

“I’m Victor Aldertree, what’s yours, love?”

Simon smiled, his English accent made him swoon. “I’m Simon Lewis.”

The nerd internally swooned when his chair was taken out for him.

“Thank you,” he said amazed.

“You’re welcome,” said Victor. “We don’t want you slipping and killing yourself before our date even began.”

“No we wouldn’t want that,” Simon teased back. He blinked; he didn’t know where that confidence boost came from.

\-----

\-----

\-----

 

The two men meet for more dates, and Simon is terrified, he’s sure that he’s falling for Victor Aldertree. He was finally getting over Clary Fray. Victor and Simon grow accustomed to each other, the two have been hugging a lot more as of late, lingering a little longer. Simon can feel his muscles underneath his clothes. Victor Aldertree was all man. The older man is taller than him, yes he’s older; he’s twenty-five going on twenty-six. Simon felt protected.

“I want to see you,” Victor says in one of their dates.

Simon’s eyes widen, for the first time he was thankful for the darkness. He’s hopelessly falling in love with the man; he just hopes that Victor might feel the same way when he sees’ him.

“Why?” the nerd asks.

Victor chuckles, which help Simon relax, he takes the younger man’s hand in his, his thumb caressing his knuckles. “I want to go on proper dates with you, I want us to be an actual couple, love. I want to see who I’m kissing and I want to hold you while you sleep.”

Simon blinked a couple of times; the man had a way with words that was for sure. “You sure do know how to make a man feel wanted,” he whispered out. He smiled when Victor laced their fingers together.

He should be happy but he isn’t. He knows that this is his final date with Victor. The older man won’t want anything to do with him when he takes a good look at him. He’s not an athlete by all means, he’s not muscular nor is he hot. He’s just an average guy.

\----

The two men must stand on opposite sides of the room with a large two-way mirror between them. Simon wipes his hands on his jeans, he’s nervous. A light will shine upon you so the other person can see you for the first time, then you’re back in the darkness and the light shines on the other person.

Victor deep down knows that he shouldn’t have gone this far but, there was something about the younger man that made him want to continue. He knew that nothing good could come out of this but Simon was worth it. The Shadowhunter will not runaway, he was falling for the mundane.

Victor’s side lights up first.

Simon whimpers.

The older man was beautiful, he’s a little taller than him, he’s dressed in a dark button up which wrapped around his muscles perfectly, over that was a vest and he was wearing dark jeans. He had a ruggedly handsome face, which had a beard, how he wanted to rub his face against that beard, he loved his curly hair. He was smiling at him. Victor’s side is once again dark.

Simon jumps as his side is soon illuminated, he wants to look up, to smile at Victor like how he had smiled at him but he just can’t. The nerd doesn’t want to disappoint him. He lets out a sigh of relief when he’s back in the darkness.

Here comes the moment of truth. They’re both given a choice: they can meet or they walk away from each other.

Victor waits out on the balcony.

He tried not to look at the door, he was a Shadowhunter for crying out, he shouldn’t be nervous. The Shadow world was easy but matters of the heart? That was a completely different story.

He said he’d meet Simon.

The Shadowhunter smiled remembering when he saw his mundane for the first time. He was a little shorter than him, he wasn’t skinny he had muscle it was just a lot more subtle, with dark brown hair. Dressed in blue flannel with a white shirt underneath with a few of the top buttons unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the most sinful tight jeans that he’s ever seen. He has tan skin, which would look perfect next to his own. Glasses weren’t a turn on for him but they sure looked good on his mundane. The Shadowhunter just wished that Simon had looked up. He wanted to see his face.

The door opens breaking him out of his revere.

His heart flutters when he sees the mundanes face for the first time. Victor can see his eyes for the first time, brown eyes. He loved those brown eyes.

Simon smiles at him. “Hi,” he says.

Victor’s face softens. He smiles back at him. “You’re beautiful, love.”

Simon’s smile widens but his eyes burn with unshed tears.

Victor frowns as he walks towards the smaller male; he raises his hand using his thumb to wipe a lone tear. The mundane looked up at him with a vulnerable expression; it tugged on the Shadowhunter’s heart. So the mundane didn’t find himself attractive.

“You’re beautiful,” said Victor.

The smaller male smiled. “You’re not bad yourself,” he said. He blinked, not knowing where that surge of confidence came from.

He wrapped his arms around his neck as the taller male wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him closer. They touch noses.

“Don’t hide from me,” Victor said.

**Author's Note:**

> Clary and Maureen don't know that Simon is pan. He still hasn't came out to them but, he will in the later series of one-shots


End file.
